the_arc_of_a_scythefandomcom-20200214-history
Citra Terranova
Citra Terranova is the female protagonist of the Arc of a Scythe series. She was the apprentice of Honorable Scythe Faraday and later the apprentice and junior scythe of Honorable Scythe Curie. Scythe On a cold day in November, Scythe Faraday visits Citra Terranova's home. At first, Citra assumes that the scythe is there to glean her one of her family members. As it turns out, he just wanted dinner and he leaves with a kitchen knife from Citra's house to glean their neighbor. When he returns the bloodless knife to Citra, she promptly throws it away after he leaves. Citra and Rowan go to the Grand Civic Opera and meet for the first time. After the first act, Scythe Faraday greets them and invites them to go to the Museum of World Art. There, he offers them both apprenticeships to become Scythes, though only one of them can take the position. After talking to their friends and family, Citra and Rowan both reluctantly accept the offer. Both go to live with Scythe Faraday and learn about scythe life. Faraday takes them to witness one of his gleanings, which leaves them both traumatized. Around the same point in time, Scythe Goddard and his three junior scythes mass-glean an entire flight. Scythe Faraday begins training Citra and Rowan by having them accompany him on his gleanings, though they only spectate. On one day every week, they are to stay behind and are assigned chores. Citra is to polish Faraday's weapons and Rowan must choose the next day's victim. Although Scythes are strictly forbidden from having romantic relations with one another, over time, a romantic relationship develops between the two. Faraday takes Citra and Rowan to a seasonal meeting known as a conclave, where they are tested by Honorable Scythe Curie, nicknamed the Grand Dame of Death for her role in the gleanings of the last U.S. President and his Cabinet. Curie asks Citra what was the worst thing that she had ever done, but Citra lies and fails the test. Xenocrates, the High Blade, is informed that Honorable Scythe Goddard disapproves of Faraday having two apprentices and agrees that whichever apprentice is chosen must glean the other at the end of their training. However, Xenocrates visits Citra and Rowan and informs that Faraday has broken the 7th Commandment of the Scythe law, which states that a Scythe can only legally be killed through suicide, or as the Scythedom calls it, "self-gleaning". This was accomplished by Faraday jumping in front of a moving train. He did this in order to free them of their apprenticeships and spare them from death. Unfortunately, this plan would only work if no other scythes took them as apprentices, but Scythe Goddard wishes to take Rowan, and Scythe Curie agrees to take on Citra. Citra and Curie form a close relationship, but the former is suspicious about the circumstances of Faraday's death and decides to investigate. She learns that the witnesses at the train station had been given immunity by a scythe, and comes to the conclusion that another scythe, probably Goddard, bribed the witnesses and murdered Faraday. Citra tells Curie about her suspicions concerning Faraday's sudden death. Xenocrates accuses Citra of killing Faraday, using her search history as evidence, along with an entry from Faraday's journal in which he expresses regret in taking "her" as an apprentice. Citra kills herself by jumping off of a building, planning to use her time in the revival ward to sort everything out. While she recovers, the Thunderhead talks to her, gives her a name, "Gerald Van Der Gans", and tells her she will have an important role to play, based on its calculations. Despite not being allowed to interact with or interfere with scythes, the Thunderhead decides that, as Citra is dead, she isn't technically under their jurisdiction. Citra wakes up in the revival center, and Curie tells her they are going to South Merica until Curie can clear things up. Citra learns that Faraday's journal entry about "her" was not about Citra, but about Curie, who had fallen in love with Faraday and made him suspicious. Because of this, both of them were punished when their affair was discovered. The two take refuge with one of Curie's friends, who tells them that the Scythedom is on the hunt for Citra. Citra leaves with information from Curie about where to find Gerald Van Der Gans. To her surprise, Gerald is Faraday, who reveals that he had faked his death and gave Curie information on where to find him. The name Citra got from the Thunderhead was actually Faraday's birth name before he became a scythe. Citra comes back as Curie's apprentice, and she and Rowan face their final test to become scythes--to temporarily kill a loved one: for Citra, her brother, Ben; for Rowan, his mother. Despite assurances that their family members will be resurrected afterward, Citra is mortified but ultimately comforts her brother before he is gleaned. Citra is declared the winner, and becomes a scythe, choosing the name Scythe Anastasia, to Xenocrates' dismay. Citra explains that Anastasia was a product of a corrupt system, and could have had unnoticed potential. She is told to kill Rowan, but instead "accidentally" punches him in the face with her new immunity ring, giving him a year to live. She tells Rowan there's a car waiting for him outside, whose driver is revealed to be Faraday. In Citra's journal, she makes a note of "Scythe Lucifer", a mysterious figure who has gained a reputation for killing corrupt scythes. She expresses hope that if she encounters him, he'll see her as one of the good ones.